Field
The present disclosure relates to efficient techniques for stereo depth estimation. In particular, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for stereo depth estimation using global minimization techniques and depth interpolation.
Description of the Related Art
Global minimization may be used to generate very high-quality depth (disparity) maps. However, these techniques may be very computationally intensive and may require a large amount of memory. In some aspects, it may be desirable to generate a high-resolution, accurate depth map using a method which requires less memory and computational run-time than these global minimization techniques.